The Descendant
by KagomeHigurashi5
Summary: We get an insight into Kagome's childhood & her connection to the Shikon jewel becomes clearer as time progresses. After somehow arriving in the Sengoku Jidai as a child, how will she fair? As she approaches her 16th birthday, what new adventures await?
1. Kagome's Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters. All Inuyasha characters are copyrighted to their respectful owners, however, this storyline is mine ^-^  
  
This is my first fanfic ever! So please be kind ^-^* and please R&R  
  
Japanese Glossary: Sengoku Jidai: Warring States Era as called in the dubbed version of Inuyasha Shikon no Tama: Jewel of four souls/jewel of shikon Goshinboku: God Tree  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Setting: Somewhere on a plane between the Sengoku Jidai and the Present.  
  
A lonely soul, Kikyou, is traveling the planes between both worlds, searching through the purple haze surrounding her, looking for a soul to accommodate her own. The shikon no tama had merged with her soul when she had taken it to the 'Other World' with her. In the midst of the purple haze, Kikyou's soul spies a bright light emitting a strong power, a power of a priestess. This soul would be able to keep the demon's soul purified enough so that it wouldn't lead to world destruction. The light of the Kikyou's soul engulfed the soul it sought and began to merge. The soul, Kagome, allows the other soul to merge with it, feeling more strength pouring into her. She began to ask why they were merging when she sensed the answer, all the answers to her questions would be answered to her and to be patient. The purple haze began to vanish, the plane was becoming brighter for Kagome's soul and she was heading towards a blinding light. Kagome's soul was awakening; she was being born into a physical form. Kagome forgot what had transpired on the plane between the two worlds, her soul a little unsettled from Kikyou's presence.  
  
Where it starts  
  
Kagome's family had been living in Kyoto for the first five years of Kagome's life, there she had made a few friends and grew up carefree. On the day of Kagome's sixth birthday, her parents informed her they were going to be moving to Tokyo to live with her Grandfather at Higurashi Shrine. At first Kagome was excited by the news, she packed all her toys and put her clothes in some boxes they had gathered to help them move. The day of the move, Kagome realized that she wouldn't be able to spend time with the friends she had made and grew sad by this fact, she spent the day with them as long as she could until the moving van arrived at her house. Kagome hopped into her family car and waved goodbye to her friends, hoping this wouldn't be the last time.  
  
Once her family reached Higurashi Shrine, Kagome became excited again, this was the first time in a couple years that she had seen her Grandfather. She ran to meet him and gave him a big hug, even though she had left her friends behind, she was happy to be living with her Grandfather. This shrine had many places for her to play around, as well as many unexplored places that she would most likely discover. Kagome chose the room at the top of the stairs, it was big enough to accommodate all her toys as well as the excellent view of the shrine grounds with the city in the background, Kagome knew she would grow to love her new home.  
  
After Kagome had settled into her new home, she had started school and hadn't had time to explore the shrine grounds yet. One day after school, Kagome came home and dropped off her things in her room, she set out to scout out any unexplored parts of the shrine she had not yet seen. Kagome decided to check in her Grandfather's old shed, he told her it was full of many ancient scrolls from many centuries ago that were used by their ancestors to ward off evil demons. She opened the doors to the shed, she noticed pieces of paper on the inside of the doors, acting as a seal of some sort, and she wondered what they were for. She walked around the shed and noticed many shelves containing herbs and medicines used by her ancestors. Kagome eventually came across her Grandfather's old desk, she felt something strange, something coexisting within her own body which was reacting to something in the vicinity of the desk. She pulled out a jewel out of the desk drawer, something inside her was trying to release itself into that jewel. Kagome noticed the jewel was no longer crystal clear anymore, but was beginning to take on a purple haze to it. Kagome no longer felt anything pushing to get out of her, she wondered how long it had been sleeping, lying dormant inside of her. She looked around for any kind of chain to put the jewel on and found some prayer beads in the next drawer of the desk. After finding a spot for the jewel on the chain, Kagome fastened the prayer beads, jewel included, around her neck. Kagome could feel some sort of power being emitted through the necklace but didn't pay any attention to it. Kagome neatly tucked the jewel under her shirt and headed back to the house since she had just heard her mother faintly calling everyone for dinner. Kagome rushed upstairs to her room and took the necklace off and placed it in her jewelry box and then ran back downstairs for dinner.  
  
At dinner, Kagome was getting a skeptical look from her grandfather, as if to say "Have you've done something wrong?"  
  
Kagome felt a little uneasy about taking the necklace but continued to keep up a weak smile and eat her food. Once finished her dinner, she cleared the plates and helped with putting away the spices and sauces and put them back where they belonged. Kagome made her way upstairs to her room and closed the door behind her, she sat at her desk and took out the jewel from her jewelry box. The jewel seemed to be radiating a soft purple glow. She admired its beauty and then broke her gaze and gripped it gently. Kagome put the necklace back around her neck and turned off her lights, she would ask her Grandfather about the mysterious jewel in the morning. Kagome fell asleep easily feeling very peaceful, while the jewel continued to emit the strange purple glow.  
  
Ancient Tokyo Square (Abandoned Central Square buried under a park in the center of Tokyo)  
  
In an abandoned center square in the heart of Tokyo, grown over by vines and other plant life, an evil form is breaking out of the seal placed on him long ago. The being can sense the power of the jewel he so desired before he was sealed in this square by a priestess, the one named Kikyou.  
  
"I feel the power of the shikon no tama, where is it?" The being is encased in a quartz-like shell which is beginning to crack as he breaks free of the seal holding him.  
  
During the centuries he had been imprisoned, he had reserved his energy for the day where he would break free from this seal and steal away the shikon no tama. All he could think about was the events that led up to him being sealed there. He had gone after the priestess who protected the shikon no tama and hadn't anticipated the outcome. However, he was able to inflict a fatal wound on her before he was sealed away. Over the years, he had been contemplating his actions then and figured out a way of tainting the jewel before it got in his possession. His miasma was growing around him, disintegrating the earth above confining him. Using a bit more force, the being broke through the earth and floated up through the cloud of dirt rising, illuminated by the light of the full moon. The being had two goals, one would be to recover the shikon no tama, and his other was to gather minions to do his dirty work. The being looked at his tattered form, the years had not been too kind to him and he had lost his once proud demon form. He looked along the path through the new square made to replace the one where he had been, and saw a young boy cycling along the path whistling as he rode through the park. In a flash, the bicycle crashed to the ground and the young boy was consumed by the being. The being started to change form into that of the young boy's, through the boy's soul he was able to replicate the boy's personality and rode the bike to the boy's home. The boy's unsuspecting parents greeted the being as though it was their very own son without knowing he was no longer in this world.  
  
A Moonlight Stroll Around Higurashi Shrine  
  
Kagome found it hard to sleep with a bright light in her face, she looked down to see the jewel still emitting the bright purple light. She glanced at her alarm clock out of the corner of her eye,  
  
"Only 1:06 am" she yawned as she got out of bed.  
  
She decided to have a nice walk around the Shrine since it was such a nice evening, and the moonlight was lighting up the Shrine grounds. She knew if she was caught she would get in trouble so she tip-toed down the stairs to the bottom level of the house. She opened the door quietly and snuck out, leaving the door open a crack to make returning easier. Kagome stroll over to the shed where she had found the jewel, she opened up the door and looked inside. It was a little dark, but with the jewel glowing, it was bright enough to guide herself around without bumping into the many objects scattered throughout the shed. Two big arms grabbed her tiny body from behind and pulled her out of the shed. She turned her head to catch a glimpse of her captor only to find the gentle face of her Grandfather.  
  
"Kagome, what are you doing out here at this time of night? You should be..." His voice trailed off as he realized what was emitting that strange purple glow that he had seen moving towards the shed.  
  
"Kagome, where did you get that jewel?" His voice shaky and full of concern.  
  
"I found it in your desk Grandpa, sorry I took it without asking but it looked so pretty. But it started to glow, I thought coming here would help me figure out why it was glowing." Kagome looked down at her feet hoping her Grandfather wouldn't be mad with her.  
  
"Kagome, lets just go back inside, we'll deal with this in the morning." Kagome sighed defeated and walked with her Grandfather back to the house.  
  
A Day to Remember  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of her Grandfather sweeping the grounds of the Shrine, he always did his daily routine of cleaning up the Shrine in the morning. She got herself dressed and went down to see her Grandfather, she clutched at the jewel around her neck. The strange glow had diminished and now looked like an ordinary jewel, her curiosity subsided for the time being. Her Grandfather finished his sweeping, walked over to Shrine bell hang and said a prayer, clapped his hands twice and rang the bell. Kagome walked over to him,  
  
"Grandpa, why was this jewel glowing last night? Why did you look so afraid of it?" Her Grandfather walked her over to the Goshinboku and they sat down on a bench.  
  
"That jewel brings many dangers to the one who possesses it, the jewel attracts evil creatures, even humans who would kill for it. I was hoping the jewel would never be found, but unfortunately you came across it. I know you are still young Kagome, and don't yet realize the dangers of it but I think it would be best if you put the jewel back in the shed so I can seal its powers up again."  
  
Kagome could understand what the danger would be, but didn't understand why the jewel had any part in it. In any case, Kagome knew the jewel had to be put back. The jewel had a different feel to it than most of the jewelry she had put on from her mother's jewelry box, she always loved to try on different necklaces, but this one gave her a feeling of completion, something she had been missing, no, not missing, but seeking. Somewhere in Kagome's soul she could feel a need to keep the jewel by her side. Kagome's Grandfather looked at Kagome who seemed to be arguing within herself. A big hand came down gently on her shoulder,  
  
"Kagome, you can keep it for another day and then it will have to go back ok?" her Grandfather said defeated by the young toddler.  
  
Kagome nodded somberly and sat under the Goshinboku.  
  
Elsewhere Across Town and Back Again  
  
The being had worked his way in nicely with the family of the young boy who he was currently acting as, finally he decided he had taken enough of this façade and devoured each of the relatives, it was a slow and painful process, the sounds of their screams brought back pleasant memories of the past where he was the leader of many minions and had been close to reaching his goal of the acquiring the shikon no tama. He could feel the presence of the jewel faintly and decided to make his way to it before it was too late. His evil miasma lingering in the house he had left and trailing along after him. His form was starting to change back into that of what he looked like before he was sealed away, the priestess' face still lingering in his mind as he drew nearer to the jewel. The being wondered who had possession of the jewel, he knew that whoever it was had a strong connection to the jewel and that taking the jewel would be more difficult than he had originally thought. The trail led him to a Shrine on top of a hill in the western part of Tokyo. As he floated down towards the earth, he spotted a small girl with black shoulder length hair and her Grandfather resting near a large tree.  
  
Something was nudging at Kagome, a feeling of an ominous presence, she looked up to see the dark cloud of miasma approaching the Shrine. Kagome screamed at the being coming towards her. Her Grandfather jumped to his feet and saw the being approaching. Kagome's Grandfather grabbed onto Kagome's hand and dragged her to the shed where he found his many types of scrolls.  
  
Her Grandfather reappeared outside of the shed yelling chants at the monster, "Demon be gone! Leave this Shrine now!!"  
  
He looked back once at Kagome, "Kagome take the jewel and run to safety!"  
  
Kagome didn't give it a second thought as she ran in the opposite direction, not looking back to see what was happening, she was too afraid to think straight. She reached a small Shrine located a little distance away from the house, she ducked into the Shrine and hid behind the well that she saw at the bottom. She felt something strange coming from her chest, the shikon no tama was pulsating energy out of it, reacting with something within her and the well beside her. She stood up and looked at the well, she could see ancient scrolls lying on the top of the well, they were starting to peel off, the barrier was being lifted and Kagome was left feeling too helpless and scared to move. She closed her eyes, holding onto the jewel around her neck and trying to concentrate enough to calm herself down. When she opened her eyes next, she was floating above the well. Kagome let out a small cry of surprise and quickly covered her mouth, hoping she hadn't let out enough of a sign that she was hiding in the Shrine where the well was.  
  
Kagome started to descend into the well, shouts of voices from her Grandfather and the evil being he was holding off, were following her into the well. "Hey get back here! Leave my Granddaughter alone!"  
  
Kagome heard his shouts trail off as she heard a shout of pain from her Grandfather as he hit the wall of the Shrine where she was.  
  
"Get back here brat! Give me the shikon no tama!" She could hear the evil being's voice trailing off behind her as she disappeared into blackness.  
  
Kagome held the jewel tightly as a purple haze engulfed her and the jewel as she made her descent, she could no longer here the voices in this strange plane. The feeling of falling wasn't going away as Kagome felt her body being pulled into another world, she wondered what would await her at the bottom of the well. Her mind fell into darkness as she lost consciousness. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ 


	2. The Mysterious Light

Big apology going out to everyone who had to wait for the second chapter, I'll try to work on it more in my spare time and get the chapters out quicker. Feel free to bug me to update at shelly_inverse@hotmail.com if you like, the more bugging, more likely I'll update sooner (yes I am pathetic as a writer but I'll try to get my act together! ^-^)  
  
Just to clarify, I'll try to explain why Kagome is a little advanced for her age of six years old, sometime in this chapter, if not I'll try to include it a bit later in the story. If you have read L.J. Smith's "Nightworld" series...you may be familiar with the "old souls" theory mentioned in some of the books. Just to give you an insight on how Kagome is mixed up with this. as an old soul, she is very intelligent and experiences a kind of de'ja vu while growing (ie: already knowing how to do something without being taught). Old souls "collect" these experiences by being reborn throughout the centuries. For my story, I'll try to make it a bit more unique approach, at least I hope ^-^* hope you enjoy chapter two! 

  
Here's the small glossary for quick reference:  
  
Japanese Glossary:  
  
Sengoku Jidai: Warring States Era as called in the dubbed version of Inuyasha

**  
Shikon no Tama: Jewel of four souls/jewel of shikon  
  
Goshinboku: God Tree  
  
Sankon Tetsusou: Soul Scattering Iron Claw  
  
**

**  
Just reinstating that I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.I only wish . **

  
  


Chapter Two: The Mysterious Light 

**Somewhere in the Sengoku Jidai**  
  
Kagome's body drifted through the time space as she passed through to a new word entirely, oblivious to the world around her as her body floated out of the well. Kagome's body was still engulfed by the purple haze as she came out of the well, heading in the direction of the Goshinboku where she landed on the soft earth beneath her. After a minute, the purple haze subsided and the glow seemed to escape back into her body. Kagome woke up to find herself lying on the long grass surrounding the Goshinboku. Kagome wondered where she was, this was definitely not the same as the Shrine grounds she had just been on, but the Goshinboku hadn't changed a bit. Kagome had just pulled herself out of her trance-like/shocked state and noticed a light fog approaching her. A small figure was emerging from the fog. The girl looked graceful with every step she took towards Kagome, her skin pale in comparison to Kagome's. Kagome took a better look at the girl as she drew closer, she saw that the girl looked very similar to her.  
  
"wh.who are you??" Kagome back up against an uprooted tree trunk, taken aback by the girl's resemblance to herself.  
  
"Do not be afraid of me, my name is Kikyou and I have been waiting for you."  
  
The girl looked very calm as she spoke, this somehow comforted Kagome and she too felt herself relaxing.  
  
"Are you.me?" Kagome asked confused, tilting her head slightly.  
  
"I am a past-self of you, my soul was reborn into you."  
  
Kagome still didn't understand what this girl was trying to tell her and her head was still feeling a little hazy from being unconscious.  
  
"Where am I? I was just." Kagome trailed off as she remembered being at her Grandfather's shrine, and that monster that had just attacked them.  
  
"Oh no! Grandfather!" Kagome rose quickly to her feet, ready to spring off in search of her Grandfather.  
  
"He is not here, you are in a different era. For now it is best that you return to your era until you are ready for what destiny has prepared for you. You'll find the way back to your time is through the Bone Eater's well." With that, the small girl disappeared into the fog and as quickly as it had come, the fog dissipated.  
  
Kagome didn't know which way to head, she had woken up at the Goshinboku with no idea how she got there. For the first time, Kagome took in the scenery, the forest was completely overgrown but very beautiful. Kagome could hear the sounds of something stepping on the ground behind her and instantly took off in the opposite direction. Hoping she would run into the well by luck.  
  
  


**Forest of the Bone-Eater's Well**  
  
A young boy looking to be in his early teens was out hunting for his food. He had been forced to learn how to hunt for his food at a young age of 6, shortly after his mother had passed away. He could hear and smell his prey as he drew closer to it, perching on a tree high up above the small creature. As he prepared himself to leap at his prey, an ear piercing scream echoed through the forest, causing him to lose his chance at catching his prey. Finally he regained his balance and focused his senses to discover it was a small child who had screamed. He noticed with another sniff that the smell of wolves in the area had increased rapidly in the direction from which the scream came. He let out a small growl as the smell was slightly overwhelming. He took off at a fast pace in the direction of the scream, hoping he wouldn't be too late to save the child. He took a big leap off the next branch and saw a small figure running with two demon wolves hot on her trail, one taking position to pounce on her.  
  
"Sankon Tetsusou!" The young boy shouted as he leaped towards the wolves.  
  
The young girl continued to run from her assailants, unaware of the boy who had just rescued her. Kagome trudged on as long as her legs could support her until she found herself against a uprooted tree trunk. Kagome found herself mentally and physically exhausted. This wasn't a normal experience for a six year old. In one day, Kagome had come face to face with a monster who was after her for that shikon no tama that her Grandfather had sealed away, some how had ended up in feudal Japan, met a girl who resembled her like an identical twin, and just nearly escaped from two wolf demons trying to rip her to shreds. Kagome backed as far as she could into the uprooted tree trunk, trying to hide herself as much as possible until she was rested enough to continue on.  
  
The young boy was able to stop the two wolves from attacking the child, but now he had to find her before she became prey for another predator. The boy leapt from branch to branch, stopping every few branches to check the scent and make sure he was headed in the right direction. On a quick pass, a small figure caught his eye as he landed gracefully on the next branch. He jumped down onto the Earth below him and walked slowly over to the small child in hopes of not frightening her.  
  
Kagome looked up to see a young boy sailing down towards the earth in front of her, his long silver hair falling around his shoulders. She took a second look to check if the stranger was really a human with those dog ears on top of his head and long silver hair. The boy reached out to her and her tiny body began to tremble with fear until she felt something patting her on the head. Facing him she felt comforted and began to relax a bit.  
  
"Are you lost? You shouldn't be running around alone in this forest with monsters loose. You could have been in big trouble if I hadn't seen you being chased by those wolves"  
  
Kagome blinked and looked at him disbelievingly for a second and then a look of surprise crossed her face. "You were the one who I heard attacking those wolves back there?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes I was. Where were you heading anyways?"  
  
Kagome sighed, "I was told to head to this 'Bone Eater's well' so I was looking for it when those wolves appeared. Do you know where it is mister?"  
  
Taken aback by being called 'Mister', he disliked formality and avoided it if possible. "You can call me Inuyasha, what is your name?"  
  
Kagome smiled brightly and energetically as she introduced herself, "Kagome Higurashi, but you can call me just Kagome. Pleased to meet you"  
  
"Well Kagome, I'll take you to the Bone Eater's well." With that, Inuyasha picked up the small child on his back and took off at a fast pace.  
  
Kagome had never felt the wind hitting her face at that speed before, she held onto him tighter as he continued to leap expertly with each step landing on the next tree branch. Kagome saw they were coming up on the well, she hoped this well could take her home. Back to where her Grandfather was surely worried about her, not to mention her mother, Her mother had left for work early in the morning and would not be home till dinner. Kagome's thoughts returned to that of the young girl she had met earlier. She was still a little confused about what Kikyou was saying.  
  
"I am a past-self of you, my soul was reborn into you."  
  
What did she mean by she was a past-self of her? And yet, as Kagome thought about it more and more, she could understand what the girl had been saying. It was as if a piece of her had been missing and she had suddenly found it. Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts and snapped back into the present as they were approaching the Bone Eater's well. 

  
Once they landed, Inuyasha let her down gently. He could feel something holding his hand and found the small girl holding it as she peered down into the well.  
  
"Is this really ok? I was hoping to be able to climb back down the well but." Kagome saw that same purple light engulfing her.  
  
Inuyasha had could no longer reach the girl as soon as the light had appeared. He watched her as she floated back into the well she had come from.  
  
The last thing Kagome could think of was the young man who saved her, "Thank you Inuyasha!" She smiled at him before disappearing and blacked out.  
  
  


Gone and Back Again 

  
Kagome's Grandfather had managed to keep away from Naraku until he had gotten bored and left. Since there was no jewel here, there was no need for him to stay, he went through the well hoping to catch up to the small child that had disappeared with his Shikon jewel. He appeared in a new world on the other side of the well. Realizing he wasn't dreaming this new world, he set off exploring to find the child with the jewel. Kagome's Grandfather fearing his granddaughter's safety, gathered all his prayer beads and charms and headed for the well. First he threw down a ward for stopping the demons from coming out of the well, and second, he grabbed a protection charm and started to pray to it hoping it would keep his granddaughter safe. Kagome's body floated weightlessly down the well just as another being emerged from the well, startling the young Inuyasha. Inuyasha quickly jumped out of the clearing and watched from afar.  
  
Naraku climbed out of the well looking for the little girl who had his precious jewel. The traces of the jewel seemed to have vanished along with the little girl. Naraku disappeared into the forest searching for Kagome and the jewel. br br Kagome's body floated out of the well, the purple light filling up the shed where the well was. Her Grandfather watching, marveled at the sight before him. Kagome was let down into his arms and the light disappeared as soon as she was in his arms.  
  
Kagome's Grandfather threw the last of the wards on the well, sealing it up forever to keep the demons away and headed back to the house.

I hope you enjoyed Chapter Two, sorry for taking so long to get it out *needs to take up time management* It got to a point one of my friends made out a to do list for me ^-^* …Anyways, I'll try to work on Chapter Three as much as possible over this next week ^-^* 


End file.
